The Adventures Of Pyramid Head
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Once upon a time... There was a man who lived in Silent Hill with a pyramid on his head. He went through many challenges. These are the adventures of Pyramid Head. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE and there might be SEXUAL CONTENT used later in the story.


Sup people! I always wanted to make a Silent Hill fic so I decided to one. And it's about our good old buddy Pyramid Head! Yay... Well... Hope you enjoy it. The Adventures Of Pyramid Head.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Silent Hill nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

The Adventures Of Pyramid Head

**_TAKE NOTE OF THE THINGS BELOW!_**

"Dialogue"

**ACTION**

_Thoughts_

**_TAKE NOTE OF THE THINGS ABOVE!_**

Ch. 1- Getting Food

"GRR!!!" the man with the pyramid for a head grunted as he got up from the hard cold floor.

_I'm HUNGRY!!!! _the Pyramid Head thought as his belly rumbled.

"GRR!!!" he grunted again as he got his huge sword and got out of the torn up building of where he's staying at.

_WHERE'S THE FOOD!?!?!?!_

He looked around in the foggy streets of Silent Hill. He trudged through the streets with his sword. You can hear the loudness of the sword as it collides with the ground.

_Fucking thingy on my head. Why is this thing on my head anyway and what is this damn thing on my head?_

He felt his pyramid with his hands. But he couldn't see to touch the top of it since its so tall.

_OH MY CLAUDIA!!! GRR!!! ALL I FEEL IS METAL CRAP AND WIRES! GRR!!! And why is the fucking sides tilted? What does it make!?!?! GRR!!!_

Pyramid head started to get a headache from all thinking so he bashed his Pyramid like head on a nearby wall.

_GRR!!!!_ **BASH **_WHY!_ **BASH **_DOESN'T! _**BASH **_THIS! _**BASH **PIECE! **BASH **_OF! _**BASH **_SHIT! _**BASH**_ GET THE FUCK OFF!!!! _**BASH BASH BASH**

He bashed his head on the wall so hard that the wall and the building connecting the wall collapsed.

"GRRR!!!!!" He grunted loudly throughout the streets.

_I'M HUNGRY AND CONFUSED!!! ARRRRGGGG!!!_

He kept screaming until he saw something through the the little tiny holes that the wires made.

_OH MY CLAUDIA!!! FOOD!!!!!!_

"GRRAAAWW!!!!" He screamed happily as he dropped his sword and tried to run towards his food.

It failed horribly as he ran like a little fat kid who was limping to the ice cream truck that was driving away.

_MUST! GET! FOOD!!!! _

He hard rough arms were outstretched to get the food.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!" He kept screaming as he went closer towards his food.

* * *

The straight jacket or the "condom man" was walking around like it usually was doing.

_What am I going to do today? Hm... I guess I'm going to walk again today. Damn this latex wrapping crap around me..._

It happily walking around and heard strange noises from a nearby building.

_Oh my... Maybe I should see what it is? Maybe its an INTRUDER!!! _

It wiggled it way through the streets and saw a individual banging his head in a wall.

_It's Pyramid Head. He always make such crude sounds from his mouth... I can't believe he kissed his mother with that mouth. Tsk... Tsk..._

He watched as Pyramid Head smashed his head into the wall until it collapse.

_Wow... He's very destructive like usual._

He watched as Pyramid Head screamed with anger and confusion. And then Pyramid Head looked at him and ran to him.

_Oh my... He must be glad to see someone. _

He watched some more as he saw Pyramid Head outstretch his arms to him.

_He... He wants to hug me? Oh my... I feel LOVED!!! Only if I can get these arms out of the damn wrapping... Sniff. Sniff. Oh Pyramid Head! Let me feel those muscular arms around my latex body! Oh Pyram-_

* * *

Pyramid Head tried to run faster but he still couldn't.

_DAMN THIS HEAD THINGY!! Oh well... Condom man is waiting for me to eat him... Yes... I love this world... Well not really._

"GRAAAAAAAWWW!!!" Pyramid Head grabbed him.

"I WANT TWO PIECES!!!!!" And then he muffled loudly as he tore condom man into two.

_AHHHHHH!!!!! He just wanted to eat me!!!! MY HEART!!! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BREAKING!!! AHHHHHH!!! _Condom man thought sadly as his vision went dark.

"AHHGRAWGRAGLEGRAGLEGRAGLE!!!" Pyramid Head screamed inhumanly as he put the guts and blood under the helm of the pyramid thingy.

_SO TASTY!!! _He thought happily as he ate his meal.

After he was finally done, he went back to get his sword.

_GRAW!!!! Now... I'm tired._

He went back to the same place where he was sleeping and fell asleep. He was satisfied with today's catch. But... He still doesn't know what's on his head sadly.

* * *

To Be CONTINUED!!!

Haha... I love the Pyramid Head. He's cool. I'll be making some more stories about him. I just need ideas... So people review and tell me what I should put next!

Another side note- I was looking at the enemies for the Silent Hill series and I think one of the scariest monsters in the whole series is the Insane Cancer. I mean... It's like some fat ass blob thingy that walks like some fat person on high heels and it freaking inflates as it dies! Damn... And it got bloody nipples... (I'm sorry I just need to notify that to people.) That thing is scary... And it got a retarded name... Come on! At least, it should have been called Belly Slammer or something... Also... Hey people! You should also put in the review what the Insane Cancer's new name should be. I mean... Come on.... Don't you think Insane Cancer is a retarded name?

Oh yeah... I didn't want Pyramid Head to say, "OH MY GOD!" so I decided to have him say, "OH MY CLAUDIA!" I know its random. But hey, its the Pyramid Head. He's cool like that.

Well... I'm done with my ranting. Also, thank you everyone who is reading my stories! I really do appreciate it. Anyway, sorry if there was any mistakes and now that I'm done talking the only thing I should say is... LATER!


End file.
